Missão de Ação de Graças
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Kakashi odiava essa época do ano. Não só porque ficava mais frio, mas porque ele percebia o quão completamente sozinho ele era. Poderia Naruto mudar sua mente? kakaNaru


**Titulo original: **Thanksgiving Mission

**Autora: **FairyNiamh

**Tradutora: **SrtaKinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **Kakashi odiava essa época do ano. Não só porque ficava mais frio, mas porque ele percebia o quão completamente sozinho ele era. Poderia Naruto mudar sua mente? kakaNaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Missão de Ação de Graças**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi odiava essa época do ano. Não só porque ficava mais frio, mas porque ele percebia o quão completamente sozinho ele era.

Não era como se os seus amigos não o convidassem para os feriados, mas ele se sentia como um intruso quando aceitava. Ele realmente queria um jantar de Ação de Graças com _alguém _esse ano. Ele tinha pensado sobre o pequeno adorável Chuunin professor primeiro, ele ficou bastante surpreso com o corado que havia cruzado nariz de Iruka quando ele disse que já tinha planos com Genma. Ele não sabia que eles eram amigos, embora suspeitasse que era mais que mera amizade.

Seus pensamentos tinham se voltado para seu time. Sabia que Sakura estaria com sua família então ela foi tirada de sua lista de possíveis companheiros para o jantar. Sai e Sakura ficaram ambos fora da lista quando ele foi pedir e os viu em um beijo quente. Ele sorriu sabendo que os seus dois estudantes mais emocionalmente contidos haviam encontrado alguém. Ele sequer pensou em convidar Naruto, porque estava certo que o jovem estaria comendo com a Hokage.

Encostou sua cabeça na mesa da cozinha e pensou que pelo menos receberia algumas sobras de seus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto tinha observado como Kakashi, no decorrer do dia, perguntou as pessoas sobre ir comer com ele. Ele estava um bocado tonto de excitamento pensando que Kakashi o convidaria para comer com ele. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para que ele deixasse cair a bomba em seu antigo professor.

Sim, ele podia admitir,se somente para si mesmo, que desde dos doze anos e ele tinha tido uma queda por Hatake Kakashi. Embora não estivesse certo se uma simples queda durava todos esses anos. Poderia chamar isso de uma mera queda se ele ainda sentia borboletas no estômago após oito anos?

Seu nervoso cresceu quando Kakashi olhou para ele e sorriu, então deu a volta e se afastou. Não, não era assim que deveria acontecer! Era suposto Kakashi convida-lo para comer com ele! Kakashi não se importava com ele o bastante para sequer considera-lo ou era alguma coisa mais?

Ele foi para casa se sentindo desanimado e rejeitado. Quando ele chegou gritou sobre a injustiça de tudo isso. Chorou pela possibilidade de Kakashi não gostar dele de modo algum. Então elaborou planos para conquistar seu interesse amoroso. Ele FARIA o homem olhar para ele de um modo ou de outro. Se levantou para colocar seus planos em ação. Ele só tinha dois dias para convencer seu professor a convida-lo. Primeira etapa; mostrar para ele o quanto eu cresci. Com isso em mente recolheu os artigos que precisava e fez o seu caminho para a casa do ninja copiador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi ergueu a cabeça do lugar onde estava descansando quando alguém bateu na sua porta. Ele não podia imaginar quem poderia estar visitando ele tão perto dos feriados. A maioria dos homens que ele conhecia estavam atendendo incumbências para suas esposas ou namoradas tendo certeza de que eles tinham tudo que precisariam para o feriado que estava vindo.

Suspirando ele ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a porta. Deduziu que era provavelmente alguém que o Hokage havia mandado para que ele pudesse ir em uma missão não desejava. Quando ele abriu a porta e viu loiro Hokage em treinamento ele suspirou novamente supondo que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

"Konbanwa, se importa se eu entrar Kakashi?" Naruto perguntou com um largo sorriso em sua face.

'Ah, deve ser importante e não deve ser ouvido por ninguém.' Pensou antes de convidar o loiro para entrar.

"Não comeu o jantar ainda Kakashi?" Naruto perguntou inocentemente ao olhar em torno do pequeno apartamento

"Não estava realmente com fome, o que eu posso fazer por você hoje?" O ninja de cabelo prateado perguntou cautelosamente. Não estava confiando inteiramente no loiro. Ele simplesmente não estava agindo como ele mesmo.

Naruto sorriu e estendeu seu presente em resposta a pergunta de Kakashi.

"O que é isso?" perguntou enquanto cuidadosamente pegava o objeto.

"É uma cesta cheia de frutas e vegetais. Foi você que me disse que a nutrição apropriada era tão importante para um ninja quanto o treinamento. Embora eu tenha que adicionar que somente comer também é importante." Naruto franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas quando olhou para a pessoa que lhe encarava antes de adicionar, "Você perdeu peso? Está parecendo um pouco mais magro que o normal."

"Um pouco, eu tenho ido em muitas missões ultimamente, recorda?" respondeu um pouco defensivamente. O jovem não tinha nenhum direito de perguntar sobre ele. Embora tenha lhe tocado profundamente que alguém tenha se importado o bastante para notar.

"Bem, sem mais missões por algumas semanas. Você precisa ganhar algum peso." colocou delicadamente a mão no ombro de Kakashi antes de dizer gentilmente ,"Eu me preocupo com você Kakashi e eu ficaria de coração partido se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse."

Encarou o loiro, seu olho visível largo de choque. Naruto se preocupava com ele? Pensava nele em outros momentos além de para mandá-los em missões? Bem, isso fazia um pouco de sentido já que ele costumava ser seu sensei, mas porque o jovem ficaria de coração partido?

"Vamos arranjar alguma comida para você antes que você vá pra cama, ok?" Naruto disse antes de ir aos armários para achar alguma coisa para ele. Estancou, quando encontrou...nada. A única comida que parecia ter na casa era a que ele tinha acabado de trazer. Olhou para o ninja copiador e estreitou os olhos, mal escondendo sua agitação. "Onde está a comida Hatake?"

"Meh, eu não tive tempo para fazer compras." Kakashi disse num tom ligeiramente preocupado. Ele realmente não queria ou precisava que o ninja mais poderoso de Konoha ficasse irritado com ele.

Naruto suspirou quanto se dirigiu a porta; depois de andar para fora ele se virou e brilhou em Kakashi, dizendo, "Não vá para nenhum lugar, eu estarei de volta com alguma comida. Você IRÁ comer o que eu fizer para você, certo?"

"Yeah, claro, qualquer coisa que você disser Naruto." disse se afastando um pouco do jovem irritado. Quem pensaria que Naruto entraria e inspecionaria sua casa, e então ficaria chateado com ele por sua falta de comida? Talvez ele fosse realmente um jovem homem em vez da criança escandalosa que sempre havia pensado que ele era.

Checou o tempo e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Naruto já tinha ido por quase uma hora. Certamente não precisaria de todo aquele tempo para ir, comprar ramen e voltar. Ficou surpreso quando o loiro interrompeu suas divagações, simplesmente entrando como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Ficou até mais surpreso quando não viu nenhum ramen, mas sacolas de alimentos saudáveis.

"Você foi no supermercado?" Kakashi perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Cale a boca e sente-se enquanto eu o cozinho algo para o jantar. Eu como outras coisas além de ramen sabe." Naruto disse soltando um som de indignação enquanto rapidamente botava para fora as coisas que tinha comprado e começava a preparar carne para o jantar.

"Desde quando você aprendeu a cozinhar?" perguntou curiosamente enquanto o menino se movia como um perito em torno da cozinha.

"Iruka-sensei ficou cansado de mim indo jantar todo o tempo, alguma coisa sobre perturbar seus planos para o jantar, então ele me ensinou a cozinhar." Naruto respondeu brandamente.

Demorou a ele um pouco menos de uma hora para terminar de cozinhar e colocar os pratos em frente a Kakashi.

Kakashi olhou para o peixe frito de aparência deliciosa a sua frente antes de pegar seus hashis e prová-los. Quando ele imaginaria que o jovem tinha se tornado um cozinheiro tão bom, "É bom," ele resmungou com a boca cheia de comida.

"Bom, e não fale com a boca cheia, na verdade não fale. Coma. Eu tenho que ir agora," Naruto disse um bocado pesarosamente, "Por favor, coma toda sua comida. Mata ashita."

Kakashi assentiu e acenou sua mão ao jovem. A comida parecia um pouco menos saborosa e o quarto um pouco mais escuro sem ele lá. Still, ele havia dito que iria vê-lo amanhã. Sorriu ao sentir o calor, que ele não tinha sentido a um com tempo, começar a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Finalmente sabia que alguém se importava com ele, mesmo que fosse só um pouco. Rapidamente terminou sua comida e limpou a pequena bagunça que havia sido deixada para trás antes de ir para cama com um sorriso no rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi tinha dormido até tarde aquele dia somente para acordar com o cheiro de café fresco e...ele cheirou novamente porque não podia acreditar no que estava cheirando, um sorriso partiu seu rosto enquanto ele se levantava para inspecionar a obvia invasão a seu apartamento.

Rapidamente fez sua rotina matinal antes de deslizar em sua máscara e se dirigir a cozinha. Não estava realmente de todo surpreso de ver que um certo jovem loiro tinha entrado em sua casa e estava preparando o café da manhã;

"Bem vindo a terra dos vivos Kakashi, dormiu bem?" o loiro disse com um largo sorriso.

"Yeah, então, o que é tudo isso?" perguntou, poderia muito facilmente se acostumar a ter sua própria esfera de luz solar preparando suas refeições.

"Café da manhã, sente e coma antes que fique frio. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu estarei de volta para cozinhar o jantar para você. Novamente, coma por favor e se lembra de almoçar também." Naruto disse ao friccionar as costas do jounin, antes de deslizar até a porta e sair para sua rotina diária.

Kakashi sentou-se lá comendo sua refeição simples de ovos, sopa de miso e arroz enquanto pensava na repentina mudança de sua vida. Ele não estava indo reclamar sobre essa mudança; não, na verdade ele estava tentando descobrir como ter certeza de que essa mudança permanecesse.

Kakashi terminou rapidamente sua refeição e então se concentrou em limpar seu apartamento. Talvez se ele estivesse limpo o jovem loiro ficasse e comesse com ele a noite. Demorou menos de uma hora para limpar, ou tão limpo quanto uma almofada do celibatário. Franziu as sobrancelhas e decidiu sair e escrever seu relatório de missão somente depois de caminhar ao redor da cidade e esperar para que a noite começasse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sorriu enquanto percorria o caminho para a Torre coisas estavam indo melhor do que ele jamais tinha imaginado. Essa manhã, Kakashi estava sorrindo para ele quando tinha ido comer. Realmente sorrindo PARA ELE. Tinha feito seu coração bater mais rápido vendo o ninja copiador caminhar até ele sem uma camisa. Embora ele ainda usasse aquela maldita mascara. ISSO teria que ir, e logo.

Cumprimentou Tsunade quando entrou no escritório e disse a ela que ele teria que sair mais cedo devido a negócios pessoais. Ele também recusou o convite para o jantar de Ação de Graças sabendo que ela e Shizune estariam comendo com Sakura no dia. Por mais que ele gostasse de Sakura, tinha a deixado de lado logo após ter visto Kakashi pela primeira ele tenha fingido gostar dela por um pouco mais de um ano para ter certeza que seu real interesse amoroso não suspeitasse. ISSO tinha funcionado um pouco melhor que o esperado e ela tinha começado correr atrás dele depois que ele tinha voltado com Jiraya. Realmente não era nenhum surpresa que Sasuke tinha mantido distância dela.

Passou o dia com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Tsunade perguntar constantemente o que estava acontecendo. O sorriso dele iria somente aumentar e ele diria a ela para não se preocupar que ele não iria causar nenhum problema. Algumas horas antes da sua hora usual ele saiu e deu a ela um grande abraço e a beijou na bochecha dizendo que ele a veria depois de amanhã e que ela tivesse um feliz e seguro Ação de Graças.

Quando alcançou o seu destino e bateu ruidosamente na porto, ele estava tão excitado que ele mal podia ficar parado. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando ninguém respondeu a porta, certamente Kakashi não tinha esquecido que ele viria fazer o jantar. Olhando o relógio, estapeou sua testa; ele estava duas horas e meia adiantado. Sabendo que o ninja copiador não era alguém que se sentava e ficava sem fazer nada ele caminhou até a janela pela qual tinha entrado mais cedo, escorregou para dentro e começou a planejar um jantar que ele esperava que o fizesse ganhar seu convite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi vagou pelas ruas ocupadas observando os homens andando ao redor pegando as coisas que seriam necessárias para o dia seguinte. Franzindo as sobrancelhas ele lembrou que estaria sozinha amanhã. Quis saber se talvez pudesse persuadir Naruto a passar o dia com ele. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta por tentar manter o loiro com ele, mas não podia impedir. Não queria estar só novamente. Foi rapidamente a montanha Hokage e se sentou para pensar sobre o seu passado com o loiro em questão.

Sim, quando ele tinha encontrado Naruto pela primeira vez tinha visto-o como um escandaloso com nenhum senso de moda. Havia estado preso a essa opinião até que Sasuke quase tinha matado o loiro. Se lembrava da dor que havia sentido quando viu a cicatriz em seu peito, onde Sasuke tinha obviamente tentado matá-lo. Seus sentimento tinha vindo a tona nesse sabia que não deveria estar sentindo o que havia sentido pelo menino. Então o menino tinha simplesmente partido. Sem abraços, sem falação, e sem sol para ele pelos três anos que Naruto esteve treinando. Ele tinha querido seriamente matar o ermitão sapo por levá-lo.

Quando o menino voltou sua respiração tinha travado na garganta, ele nunca tinha visto um homem mais bonito na sua vida. Seu sensei era quase tão bonito quanto Naruto, mas Naruto tinha olhos que guardavam tantas promessas para o futuro. Teve que lembrar a si mesmo que o menino não deveria ser tocado e que ele ainda era muito novo.

Agora entretanto, agora ele não era mais um menino, mas um homem de vinte anos. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos brilhantes e muito mais. Talvez agora fosse o momento certo para fazer seu movimento. Assentindo sua cabeça ele decidiu que iria falar com o loiro e descobrir se poderia ter um relacionamento com ele.

Se levantou e rapidamente fez seu caminho até em casa. Quando ele chegou lá e abriu a porta foi atingido por um cheiro delicioso. Sorriu e andou até o loiro espreitando sobre seu ombro.

"O que é tudo isso?" Kakashi perguntou enquanto se estendia para roubar um pedaço de cenoura.

"Jantar," Naruto disse ao atingir a escorregadia mão com um colher de madeira. "Pare de tentar roubar meus vegetais e sente-se. Estará pronto logo."

Friccionando as costas da sua mão ele rapidamente foi se sentar certificando-se de não chatear o ninja que manuseava a colher. "Meh, você não tinha que bater tão forte, isso dói."

"Você não deveria ter tentado roubar meus vegetais," disse ao agitar a colher ofensivamente para Kakashi.

"Então você está indo embora e me deixando comer sozinho essa noite também?" Kakashi perguntou inocentemente, silenciosamente esperando que o loiro fosse comer com ele.

"Somente se você quiser que eu vá." Naruto disse com um grande sorriso. "Eu não tenho nada para fazer até depois de Ação de Graças então eu posso passar o tempo que você quiser aqui."

"Bem, você está preparando o jantar, seria realmente rude da minha parte mandá-lo embora, você não acha?" Kakashi disse, silenciosamente comemorando a sua sorte. Poderia não somente comer com Naruto, mas talvez o loiro ficasse e assistisse um filme com ele.

Naruto começou a ajeitar a comida, que consistia de Goya, bolinho de arroz e yakisoba. "Você se lembrou de almoçar?" Naruto perguntou quando terminou de ajeitar a mesa.

"Sim okaasan." Kakashi provocou. Não estava surpreso que sua provocação tinha lhe rendido outra batida da colher.

"Não me chame isso," Naruto rosnou. "eu me preocupo com você."

"Meh gomen Naruto, eu simplesmente não pude resistir." Disse sorrindo sob sua máscara.

"Eu estou certo que não pode," Naruto disse brandamente antes de andar para frente e colocar sua mão na bochecha de Kakashi. "Você tem mais cor hoje, ao menos o que eu posso ver"

"Minha cor está bem." Kakashi rosnou para o rosto sorridente diante dele.

"Realmente? Isso significa que eu vou finalmente ver o seu rosto hoje?" Naruto perguntou calmamente embora por dentro ele estivesse tonto e nervoso com o pensamento.

"Hmm, eu suponho assim desde que eu tenho que a remover se eu quiser comer." Disse nervosamente ao puxar sua máscara para baixo. E se a cicatriz em seu olhos repulsasse Naruto?

Naruto ofegou quanto o rosto bonito foi revelada. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o excesso de carne revelada fazendo seu melhor para memorizá-la em caso de nunca mais vê-la novamente.

"Eu sou tão feito assim?" Kakashi perguntou nervoso quando prestou atenção ao ofego de Naruto nele como um peixe fora d'água

"Você está longe de feio," Naruto sussurrou antes de alcançar excedente e macia de afagar a cara exposta. "Você é tão bonito. Porque você esconde seu rosto?"

"Não é suposto você pular para traz em horror diante da minha cicatriz?"

"Eu nunca senti repulsa por você. Eu já vi essa pequena cicatriz antes se lembra?" Sussurrou ao inclinar-se para baixo, queria beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos diante dele. Limpou sua garganta e chegou para trás enquanto corava. "Eu - Eu acho que devemos comer o jantar agora, antes que fique frio."

Eles comeram a refeição em silêncio. Embora nenhum deles pudesse manter seus olhos longe do outro. Quando a refeição acabou Naruto pôs fora as sobras enquanto Kakashi limpava os pratos.

"Porque nós não assistimos um filme?" Kakashi perguntou quando secou o último dos pratos e os colocou longe.

"Yeah, eu gostaria disso. Eu devo fazer chá ou alguma coisa para bebermos enquanto comemos?"

"Chá soa bom," respondeu caminhando até a sala para escolher um filme

Eles assistiram há alguns filmes enquanto aproveitavam o chá e a presença um do outro. Não poderia ter sido mais perfeito a menos que eles estivessem abraçando quem eles queriam

Naruto olhou para o relógio e notou que já eram quase duas da manhã. Se espreguiçando e bocejando ele os avaliou, o que ele era para ele? Certamente não seu namorado, pelo menos não ainda, mas certamente ele pareceu mais que só seu amigo. Sorriu enquanto o ninja copiador lhe dava um olhar questionador."Eu devia ir pra casa," disse suavemente. "Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa."

"Porque você não passa a noite?"

"Ah, isso seria bom, mas eu tenho certeza que há pessoas vindo ou você tem que ir a casa de alguém amanhã e eu não quero ser um fardo." Naruto mentiu; ele sabia ninguém estaria vindo no dia seguinte, nem o ninja copiador iria a qualquer lugar. Ainda queria que Kakashi o convidasse par ao jantar.

"´Ninguém está vindo," Kakashi sussurrou enquanto chegava mais perto dos lábios do loiro. "E eu não planejo ir a lugar nenhum, então teríamos o dia inteira para nós."

Naruto colocou seu dedo indicador sob os lábios de Kakashi antes de sorrir e de sussurrar de volta, "Nunca no primeiro encontro Kakashi. Eu estarei de volta amanhã e farei para você peru, recheado, e o que mais você quiser."

"O que eu quiser?" pediu ao olhar com malicia e tentar roubar um beijo outra vez.

"Sim, o que você quiser."

"E se o que eu quero comer para Ação de Graças for você?" sussurrou

"Talvez DEPOIS que eu alimentar você, quem sabe, eu possa fazer para você um sobremesa _muito especial_." Naruto sussurrou sedutivamente.

"E que tal eu _provar _isso agora?"

Naruto sorriu antes de deslizar para fora do aperto de Kakashi. Dobrou-se e colocou um beijo no nariz abaixo dele. "Talvez amanhã, mata ashita." Disse ao se dirigir para a porta.

Sorriu quando pensou no dia e na noite que ele tinha tido. Missão 'Fazer Kakashi Me Convidar Para o Jantar' completa.


End file.
